


Monopoly

by Lyumi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Amical relationship, Fluff, Natasha is a secret proplayer of monopoly, Shuri is a genius, Thor is the purest god, Wanda dont like to lose, monopoly
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyumi/pseuds/Lyumi
Summary: Ma famille m'a donné des personnages et une action à faire, donc voici Thor, Shuri, Wanda et Natasha jouant au Monopoly.





	Monopoly

Thor était assis à côté de Natasha et de Wanda, sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il faisait là. Ils étaient dans une des salles du palais royale du Wakanda, à attendre la princesse Shuri pour ils ne savaient quelle raison. La Wakandais leur avait donné l'ordre de ne pas bouger pendant qu'elle allait chercher quelque chose "qui allait leur plaire".

—Que va-t-elle nous sortir cette fois ? demanda Wanda.

—On peut s'attendre à n'importe quoi avec elle, répondit Natasha.

—Elle me fait penser à mon frère quand nous étions jeune, remarqua pensivement Thor.

Natasha eut un air étonné. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de parler à Loki depuis qu'ils avaient sauvé l'univers et ramenés tous ceux qui étaient morts (Loki avait simulé la sienne), et elle voyait difficilement la personne qui avait mis New York à feu et à sang être jeune et malicieux. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps car Shuri fit son apparition dans la pièce, une boîte de jeu entre les mains.

—Ca s'appelle le Monopoly, expliqua-t-elle en réponse au regard perdu de Thor. C'est un jeu de blancs et il faut gagner plein d'argent et ruiner les autres.

—Comme mon père faisait, laissa échapper le dieu du tonnerre.

Shuri émit un petit rire.

—J'imagine que vous n'y avez jamais joué ?

Ils hochèrent la tête avec vigueur.

—Les règles sont simples, commença-t-elle en dépliant le plateau. Vous devez acheter des propriétés avec l’argent du jeu et devenir le plus riche possible. Quand vous arrivez sur une case, en lançant les dés (elle leur montra), vous pouvez l'acheter, et si quelqu'un tombe sur une case que vous avez acheté, vous pouvez lui réclamer un loyer...

Ce fut Thor qui mit le plus de temps à comprendre les règles, probablement parce qu'il venait d'une autre planète. On n'eut pas besoin de les répéter à Nat et Wanda. 

Lors du premier tour du jeu, la Veuve Noire acheta sa première propriété, et la Sorcière Rouge tomba par malchance dessus. Elle grommela, mais ce n'était pas encore très cher. Malheureusement, par la suite, elle continuait à faire de très mauvais scores aux dés, et quand elle n'allait pas en prison, elle devait payer du loyer. Pour la jeune femme qui voulait absolument gagner, c'était bien frustrant.  
Le seul à qui Wanda ne payait rien, c'était Thor. Devant l'agacement de la jeune fille, le dieu lui épargnait de perdre encore plus d'argent, en lui faisant un signe de main sympathique. Ce ne le dérangeait pas, car il n'avait pas envie de gagner à tout prix, il voulait simplement que tout le monde s'amuse. Paradoxalement, c'était lui qui gagnait le plus d'argent.

—A toi de lancer les dés, Shuri, dit Natasha.

La jeune fille prit les cubes et regarda son score. 11.

—Oh, je peux acheter mon premier hôtel ! 

Elle sortit de la boîte un minuscule bâtiment qui était une réplique parfaite d'un vrai hôtel. On voyait même les lumières des fenêtres s'allumer et s'éteindre.

—Est-ce de la magie ? demanda Thor.

—Bien sûr que non... commença Wanda.

—C'est du vibranium, la coupa Shuri. Je l'ai designé parce que... je m'ennuyais. Mon frère est toujours épaté quand il le voit.

—Incroyable, même Stark ne pourrait faire mieux, fit Natasha avec admiration.

Shuri lui fit un clin d'oeil.

—Je sais. J'ai fait ça avec Peter.

Ils finirent par reprendre le jeu, mais Thor était absorbé par le minuscule hôtel. Alors, il fut tout joyeux quand il put en avoir un. Pendant ce temps là, Wanda était envoyée en prison.

—Je déteste ce jeu, grogna-t-elle.

Ce fut Natasha qui lui paya l'amende de sortie, car la sokovienne n'avait plus d'argent. Elle semblait prête à faire exploser le plateau de jeu.  
Au final, Wanda finit par perdre tout son argent et ses propriétés. Par un revers du destin, cela arriva également à Thor. Ils se reculèrent pour discuter, laissant Natasha et Shuri se disputer la place de meilleure joueuse.

—Tu joues vachement bien, remarqua la princesse, en voyant les richesses s'accumuler près de Nat.

—J'ai quelque peu d'expérience dans ce domaine.

Shuri lui lança un coup d'oeil étonné, et Natasha se sentit le besoin de précisr.

—Tu ne le sais pas... mais j'ai une passion secrète pour le Monopoly.

Wanda qui écoutait à côté se mis à rire.

—La célèbre Black Widow ? Qui joue au Monopoly ? Mais tu es russe !

Ce fut Thor qui arrêta le couteau lancé sur la sokovienne. Il avait l'habitude.

 

Les deux joueuses avaient amassé tellement de richesse qu'il était impossible de les départager. Elles jouèrent pendant cinq heures de plus, ce qui fit partir Wanda et endormit Thor. Finalement, elles arrêtèrent quand Loki entra brusquement dans la pièce pour leur demander de libérer son frère, ce qui rendit tout confus, mais on put remarquer pendant ce temps que Natasha trichait depuis le début. Shuri fut élue meilleure joueuse des Avengers et de l'univers, et suite à cette après-midi mouvementée, on n'entendit plus parler du Monopoly.


End file.
